The Will to Smoke
by Kasia-chan
Summary: Tetsuhiro and Souichi are arguing who has the stronger will. To decide they begin a contest of will. What will happen? Who will end up as the winner? Tetsuhiro/Souichi, Yaoi


This is a little something I wrote for a contest on LJ. I'm wishing you a nice read!

**Title:** The Will to Smoke  
**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language, sex  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters:** Tatsumi Souichi, Morinaga Tetsuhiro  
**Note: **Takes place after the end of the manga.  
**Summary:** Tetsuhiro and Souichi are arguing who has the stronger will. To decide they begin a contest of will. What will happen? Who will end up as the winner?

* * *

**The Will to Smoke**

"I don't believe you, Senpai," Morinaga said, looking at Souichi doubtfully.

The two of them had been having a lovely evening, watching a movie Souichi had wanted to see for ages now, eating snacks, drinking beer, and in Souichi's case smoking cigarettes. Unfortunately the movie had turned out to be less fun than he had thought it would be although it had still garnered his undivided attention for some odd reason. One of the characters in the movie was addicted to sweets, which would get him into serious trouble from the looks of it. The bad guys were planning to give him a poisoned cake so that they could get rid of him once and for all.

Souichi had been sitting on pins and needles for the last fifteen minutes unable to withstand the tension and uncertainty about the character's fate. He had not yet touched the cake but Souichi and Morinaga both saw that he was salivating over it and clearly wanted to devour it. Annoyed at the lack of self-control the character possessed, Souichi started complaining about the guy's weak will. He got a bit ahead of himself and stated that he was a lot stronger when it came to self-control than the guy in the movie. After that statement Morinaga turned his head and looked at Souichi oddly and said that he didn't believe that Souichi's will was that strong.

So now instead of watching the action unfold on the screen, he was glaring at Morinaga who hadn't changed his unimpressed expression in the slightest.

"Why the hell not?" Souichi hissed, his brows furrowed and his lips screwed into a pout. He didn't want to argue, but since Morinaga was being annoying again he didn't have much choice. He was not some weak willed individual that would succumb easily to whatever was in front of him.

"You say you have a strong will, but the truth is you don't at all, Senpai," Morinaga stated in a matter of fact tone. He shifted in his seat, turning to face Souichi. He placed one of his arms to rest on the back of the couch they were both sitting on.

"I'm more strong willed than that guy there and even more than you are," Souichi challenged, sticking his chin slightly up in the air and still glaring at the man sitting beside him, the movie they were watching totally forgotten.

"You might be stronger than that guy there," Morinaga pointed at the screen with his head, "But you wish you had as much self-control as I have."

Souichi snorted. The idea that Morinaga's will was stronger than his own was just hilarious.

"Ridiculous," he said, looking into Morinaga's face and daring to be contradicted.

"It's true. I can deny myself things that I like for quite a long amount of time," Morinaga said proudly yet also a bit annoyed for some odd reason. "Can you do that, Senpai?" he asked smugly.

"Of course I can!" Souichi groused. He still couldn't understand why Morinaga thought that he couldn't. It was really ridiculous. "And what do you mean you can deny yourself things that you like for a long time?" Souichi furrowed his eyebrows again, trying to decipher Morinaga's words.

Suddenly Morinaga looked highly uncomfortable. He started squirming on the couch. Souichi was sure he didn't want to answer the question, or was about to lie and was afraid Souichi would see through it. The silence only heightened Souichi's irritation.

"Well…?" he asked threateningly. How dare Morinaga tell him Souichi's will was weaker than his own. Of course it was strong! Stronger than Morinaga's! There was no questioning it. He could go without beer for as long as he wanted. He just didn't wish to. And cigarettes. He could at least limit the amount of them if he so wished.

'_Yup. I could, and nobody will tell me differently! Damn, I need a smoke!'_ Souichi blinked, concentrating on himself for a bit and ignoring the sweating moron sitting beside him for the moment.

'_Well, maybe not the cigarettes but everybody is allowed to have a weakness, right?_' So what if his happened to be nicotine. But everything else he was sure he could control as he pleased. Definitely.

"I mean… um…" Morinaga's stammering jarred Souichi out of his thoughts and he concentrated anew on the other man beside him.

"Spit it out already! I don't have all day. The movie is still playing and I want to watch it." Souichi's patience was running thin. He was so not in the mood to deal with a stammering Morinaga. It never led to anything good.

"I can control myself with you," Morinaga finally forced out. "I have a very strong will when it comes to wanting to have sex with you and not actually doing it," he added hastily as if afraid Souichi might cut him off.

Souichi's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to answer, but didn't really know what to say and closed it again. It was true that Morinaga could exercise a lot of self-control at times but sooner or later he caved in to his desires, so in Souichi's eyes it proved that his will was not really that strong.

"You are fucking kidding me, right?" he asked incredulously, his cheeks pinking. There was just no way Morinaga was bringing _that_ up.

"Of course not! I told you before! If it was only my decision we would be having sex everyday!" Morinaga bristled, annoyed again. Before Souichi could react he added accusingly, "Do we have sex that often, Senpai?"

Souichi's flush deepened. He lunged at Morinaga and made him topple backwards, hitting the couch with his back. Souichi straddled Morinaga's waist in order to grab his shirt and haul his torso up a bit so that his face was only centimeters away from Morinaga's.

"And that you don't use every free minute to sex me up should prove you have more self-control than I do?" Souichi hissed. Their noses were nearly touching and suddenly Souichi was grateful that his cheeks were already red because he could feel the close proximity starting to affect Morinaga, and he knew he would have blushed if he wasn't blushing already. Their couch was very comfy, soft, and didn't allow for a lot of leverage, so Souichi had to sit down on Morinaga otherwise he would slip right down to the floor.

"Now here we have a very good example of your self-control," he taunted. Souichi let go of Morinaga's shirt and straightened up but didn't relinquish his place on Morinaga's waist. He wanted to prove a point and it seemed like this was the fastest way to do it, even if he felt very uncomfortable.

"I am not flipping us over and ravaging you, am I now?" Morinaga asked meaningfully. "I think that shows how much self-control I have, don't you agree?"

"You still don't have more self-control than I do!" Souichi crossed his arms, offended.

"Do you want to bet on it?" Morinaga asked from his supine position.

He admired Souichi with such a heated gaze that he squirmed a bit, suddenly self-conscious and realizing that his current position must be a real turn on for Morinaga.

"What?" he asked distractedly, glancing down at Morinaga. He noted absently that Morinaga looked a lot better when Souichi was looking up at him from a lying position...

'_What the fuck am I thinking?'_ Souichi gave himself a mental smack and focused on Morinaga's reply.

"We could have a little contest to see which one of us has the stronger will. A small bet. You'll pick a thing for me that I should not be doing and I'll pick something like that for you. The first one to break loses."

Souichi stared at him for a moment then smirked evilly.

"Fine. You are not to kiss me or have sex with me." Souichi smirked again, satisfied. There was just no way Morinaga could hold out for long. He was all about kissing. Not to mention the sex.

Morinaga sighed, smiling ruefully up at Souichi. "I was suspecting you'd say something like that. Fine, I won't try to kiss or have sex with you and you won't smoke."

Souichi's jaw dropped. He had not just heard that. "What?"

"I'll hold off on sex and you'll hold off on smokes," Morinaga repeated.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Souichi nearly whined.

"No. I'm very serious. So, do you accept?" Morinaga asked, smiling mirthfully, perfectly aware of what he was suggesting. "Or you could just admit that you don't have the strength to do it." Morinaga shrugged.

"Of course I accept!" Souichi yelled, sidling from Morinaga's waist to sit back on the couch, determined to watch the rest of the movie. There was just no way he would lose the bet.

'_I have more self control than you, Morinaga! You'll see!'_ he thought while glancing at his now forbidden cigarettes sitting on the coffee table.

xxx xxx

Why the fuck was the floor running away from him? Was there an earthquake? Souichi surely hoped not. He hated those! Why was his country situated in such an unstable place? He didn't like when the ground shook. Especially today when he had drunk a bit too much. Going down the stairs in this state with the ground shaking might end up badly.

'_It's a good thing that the ground isn't shaking the same way it usually does.'_ Souichi frowned, thinking, and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

He had drunk enough beer for one evening, although he had thought it hadn't been enough to have problems walking straight. He noticed that the floor seemed to be swaying more than anything else. Shouldn't the ground be shaking if an earthquake was happening? Souichi stopped walking and concentrated. So the ground wasn't shaking. Then why was it swaying so much? The sensations he was experiencing right now were more like being on a boat while a strong wind rocked it.

But Souichi was not on a boat. He was in his apartment, waiting for Morinaga to come back from work. For some reason Morinaga had needed to stay longer today and the fact that Souichi had had to stay in their place alone was driving him nuts. It was a lot easier to withhold with the need to have a smoke when Morinaga was with him. When he was at the University and did his experiments his mind was distracted from the need for a cigarette, but at home he required Morinaga's presence to get his mind off of his addiction.

The only thing that he could think of to take his mind off the cigarettes was beer. He had hoped that drinking a few bottles would dull the need for a smoke, but his distraction attempt proved futile. He still wanted a cigarette, now even more than before. Not to mention that it really looked like he had gotten a lot more drunk than he had intended. He wouldn't be able to hold himself upright at the moment if his life depended on it.

But he had not been smoking! He still needed a cigarette but he wanted to win this bet! And he wouldn't if he caved in now. With every passing hour since the moment they started their little contest it was becoming clearer that this form of proving who had the stronger will might not have been such a good idea after all. He hadn't thought the matter through before agreeing, therefore letting Morinaga have certain advantages. Unfortunately he hadn't realized it until it was too late. Changing the terms of the bet was out of the question. It would mean admitting instant defeat. Souichi really did not want to lose to Morinaga.

He returned to the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands, still unstable in his steps. Miraculously he managed not to spill even a drop of the black liquid while making his way precariously to put the cup down on the coffee table. After looking at the clock and confirming that he had at least one more hour to wait before Morinaga came back, Souichi started sipping the coffee and brooding.

This bet was not going in his favor, not at all. And truthfully it did not look like he had much of a chance to win.

'_Fuck. I can't hold off smoking for much longer. I need to think of something. I'm not about to lose to Morinaga.'_

When he had agreed to the bet, he had hoped that Morinaga wouldn't be able to hold off on his attraction for Souichi and would at least kiss him early on. That would have been enough to win this stupid bet and finally have a smoke, but no. Morinaga had proved to him yet again how infuriatingly strong willed he was.

'_The guy is good. Too good. He has always restrained himself until his breaking point.'_ Souichi recalled that those breaking points were few and far between, and recently he himself wasn't all that averse to them doing all those perverted things. So Morinaga hadn't gone without sex for long enough a time to come anywhere near a breaking point, and that meant he actually might hold off on sex with Souichi for longer than Souichi was able to hold off on cigarettes.

'_Fuck. This is not good. I have to think of something to make him break first!' _Souichi's eyes narrowed. The coffee was mostly gone and very slowly his intoxication was starting to evaporate, too. He knew he wouldn't sober up too much before Morinaga came back home, but when a plan started to form in Souichi's brain he knew the alcohol he had consumed would actually be something that would end up being useful.

'_I'll take a cold shower. Should help a bit to sober up some more.' _

Souichi made his way to the bathroom still on unsteady legs, cursing his inability to walk straight.

xxx xxx

Tetsuhiro made his way back home as fast as he could. He missed Senpai and was very curious how the man had been fairing without Tetsuhiro to support him. He had noticed right away that although Senpai could hold off his nicotine craving while he was at the University, at home he needed Tetsuhiro to distract him from it. Sometimes he wondered if perhaps Senpai cheated and smoked at the University but very quickly discarded that idea. His beloved was too frustrated and sulked too much to have been smoking on the sly.

He smiled fondly. When he had proposed this contest of wills, he would never have predicted how hard it would actually be to withhold his attraction to Senpai. The man was just unbelievably tempting when trying to show Tetsuhiro that he had the strongest will of both of them. During the time the two of them had spent together Tetsuhiro had become a master of ignoring his needs for an extended amount of time, but watching Senpai struggle everyday to not touch a cigarette was proving to be too much of a temptation.

He understood that they both had set different goals in order to win the bet and that Senpai was not actually struggling not to kiss him, but it still seemed like it at times. He had gotten Senpai used to being randomly kissed and hugged. Tetsuhiro usually ended up shoved away after a moment or two, but he noticed that it didn't anger Senpai as much as it used to. Now he couldn't even do that. The thought of Senpai cutting back on the smoking was fortunately motivation enough to keep his distance from Senpai no matter how hard it really was. He could even say that it was worth it. He didn't want this bet to end and for Senpai to return to smoking, but on the other hand he knew it would be impossible to go on like this forever.

'_I just hope by the time we have a winner that Senpai's going to be less inclined to smoke so much on a daily basis. It's really not good for his health. He really should stop smoking altogether.'_

Finally reaching the apartment, Tetsuhiro went upstairs and through the front door.

"I'm home, Senpai," he let Senpai know and sniffed the air. There were no traces of cigarette smoke so he assumed that Senpai hadn't been smoking. The only way to be absolutely sure of it would be to kiss Senpai, but that would have been giving in and losing the bet, and he was curious how long he could hold off on the kissing in these particular circumstances.

"Welcome home," Senpai greeted him from his place on the couch. He was sprawled comfortably on it playing with a Rubik's cube.

Tetsuhiro noticed that Senpai had taken a shower; his hair was still damp and he had changed into his pajamas although he hadn't bothered to button up his top. He also noticed the empty beer bottles stashed on the coffee table. They were quite a few of them, which meant Senpai was drunk. Morinaga gulped. Every time Senpai ended up drunk in front of him something happened, and it wasn't always a pleasant thing. The last time it had occurred he had made Senpai angry and the man had left for Canada and stayed there for a few months. Now with their bet going Tetsuhiro could only dread what might happen today.

"There should be some leftover food in the fridge. Go eat it," Senpai said still concentrating on the cube.

Tetsuhiro dutifully did as bidden; he ate his food and after doing the dishes he cleaned up the beer bottles. The whole time he worked on tidying up Senpai's mess he felt the man's eyes on him, observing and trailing after him, but whenever he looked at Senpai directly the other man's cheeks pinked and he averted his eyes shyly, clearly embarrassed. Tetsuhiro didn't understand what was making Senpai act so weirdly. A smile started playing on his features; Senpai was just so cute and looked so tempting all shy like that. Tetsuhiro really wanted to just simply go over to him and kiss the luscious lips that Senpai was nibbling on.

"Was there a reason you drank so much?" Tetsuhiro asked. It wasn't abnormal for Senpai to want to get drunk but normally he wanted Tetsuhiro's company while he got himself smashed. Today was different and Tetsuhiro wondered why.

"Just needed to occupy myself with something." Senpai shrugged awkwardly, not looking into Tetsuhiro's eyes but his face grew even redder.

A thought struck Tetsuhiro. "Did you smoke?"

"Of course not!" Senpai exploded, sitting up straight on the couch and glaring at Tetsuhiro. "I want to win this bet! So I'm not going to smoke until you…" Senpai's face reddened even more and Tetsuhiro's cheeks also flushed slightly.

"Do you want me to?" He knew he shouldn't ask, that it might be a bit too much for both of them, especially if Senpai's answer implied that his lover indeed wanted him to do something sexual with him.

"Don't be ridiculous," Senpai whispered harshly but his blush hadn't receded and he wasn't looking into Tetsuhiro's eyes when he spoke.

Even so Tetsuhiro thought better of assuming that Senpai was lying and wanted to be touched and kissed by him.

"Oh, okay. I'll go take a shower then," Tetsuhiro said and made his way first for some night clothes and then to the bathroom. The whole time Senpai's eyes followed his every move.

In the bathroom Tetsuhiro wondered about Senpai's weird behavior but couldn't think of a sound explanation for it. The fastest way to know was to ask Senpai, but he doubted the man would tell him.

'_At least it's worth a try.'_

His mind set on acting, Tetsuhiro showered quickly, changed in his own pajamas, and steeled himself for Senpai's possible outburst when Tetsuhiro asked him a few things.

Opening the door Tetsuhiro jumped, startled. Senpai was standing right outside the bathroom, looking as shy and tempting as ever. It was clear that he had drunk quite a few bottles and the alcohol was still coursing through his body. Tetsuhiro gulped audibly. How much he wanted to just reach out and pull Senpai into his arms. Especially when Senpai looked so attractive, so soft when his gaze was clouded and his cheeks so irresistibly pink.

The sudden opening of the bathroom door had startled Senpai as well and he took an unsteady step back and looked into Tetsuhiro's eyes like a deer caught in the headlights, but he composed himself quickly.

"I…. uh… I…" Senpai stammered. He kept biting his lower lip and looking embarrassed, glancing sideways at Tetsuhiro's face and then down again.

Tetsuhiro's heart swelled with love and he felt it might burst at any given moment. Whatever Senpai wanted from him, he was a hundred percent sure he would give it to the man. He just needed to ask. There was just no way to refuse such a wonderful creature.

"Yes, Senpai, what is it?" Tetsuhiro asked gently. They were still standing in the doorway.

Senpai didn't answer with words. Instead he moved right into Tetsuhiro's arms and hugged him, burying his face into Tetsuhiro's shoulder. Tetsuhiro's eyes widened and he froze, not sure what was happening.

'_I think I'm dreaming.'_ There was just no way Senpai would hug him like this for no reason. The possible explanations that entered Tetsuhiro's mind were very unpleasant; he started visualizing all the terrible things that might have happened to Senpai to make him voluntarily hug him like that.

'_Why was he drinking? Don't people drink when they want to forget about something? What did he want to forget about? Did something happen at the University? Did someone attack him or molest him or something?'_ His panicking mind got another confirmation of his terrifying scenarios when Senpai actually plastered himself more firmly against Tetsuhiro and nuzzled his face into the crook of Tetsuhiro's shoulder and neck.

His arms instantly came around Senpai and embraced him with all the love and care that he felt for the man.

"Senpai, what's wrong? Did something happen? Please tell me," Tetsuhiro pleaded. He managed to pry Senpai's face from its place on his shoulder and made him look into Tetsuhiro's worried eyes. He saw the furious blush that covered his beloved's face but he didn't find any traces of hurt or panic or any kind of trauma in his eyes. Despite that he still worried.

"I just wanted…" Senpai trailed off and promptly buried his face in Tetsuhiro's shoulder again. "… to be close," he mumbled.

Tetsuhiro's eyes widened again. Senpai wanted him and from the feel of it, it wasn't an innocent want. Senpai was getting hard, pressed so closely into him, and Tetsuhiro saw that the blush had reached his ears.

'_He's so cute like this. So irresistible.'_ Tetsuhiro buried his nose into Senpai's loose hair and inhaled the scent, closing his eyes in bliss. He felt Senpai's heart beat accelerate, but the man didn't move from Tetsuhiro's embrace.

The situation was getting a bit out of hand in Tetsuhiro's opinion. He was getting aroused from Senpai's proximity and softness. It was really like a dream come true. He pulled Senpai's head from his shoulder, framing his beloved's face with his hands.

He brought their foreheads together and whispered, "Really?"

"Why… why do you always ask stupid questions?" Senpai asked, embarrassed, "Can't… can't you tell?" he asked shyly, trying to put a bit of distance between the two of them.

Tetsuhiro was having none of it. He just couldn't let go. Not when Senpai was so wonderfully sweet, shy, and compliant. Suddenly it hit him, what Senpai's last question meant. Senpai was acknowledging his need. It was the last straw.

His breath hitched and he closed the gap between them, kissing Senpai on the lips, the bet totally forgotten in the close proximity of his shyly inviting beloved. The kiss changed very quickly from sweet, slow, and full of love to something more demanding, lusty, and urgent. Without conscious thought Tetsuhiro moved them both from the bathroom doorway right through his bedroom door and onto his bed, not even once stopping kissing Senpai's mouth.

When they hit the bed Tetsuhiro whispered into Senpai's ear, "I love you."

"Shut up… idiot," Senpai answered, but there was no bite in his words.

Tetsuhiro heard the notes of fondness and affection in Senpai's voice and smiled brightly down at the man lying beneath him.

"Fine, Senpai. I'm going to put my mouth to better use." Tetsuhiro giggled and proceeded to lavish Senpai's skin with uncountable amounts of kisses. The only thing heard from then on were their moans as Tetsuhiro ravished Senpai and brought them both to a mind blowing climax.

Afterwards, when the both of them finally regained their breath, Senpai crawled out of bed, wrapped himself in a sheet, and made his way out of Tetsuhiro's room.

"Where are you going, Senpai?" Tetsuhiro asked, perplexed and a bit hurt at Senpai's swift departure right after such wonderful lovemaking.

"I need a cigarette," Senpai said, pausing in the doorway and turning to look at Tetsuhiro smugly. "And by the way, I won the bet." After saying that Senpai left, no doubt to find a cigarette and smoke it in peace.

Tetsuhiro was left staring at the empty doorway in numb amazement. _'He… played me. He totally played me!' _

He should have known that such a sweet and seductive Senpai was too good to be true. Tetsuhiro started to laugh wholeheartedly. He was a bit pissed but not enough to get really angry. To win the bet Senpai had only needed to make Tetsuhiro kiss him. It would have been enough. But he didn't stop Tetsuhiro when he advanced things further. Also, the sex had been just so wonderful and Tetsuhiro knew that Senpai had been fully engrossed in it. It was clear that he had forgotten about the cigarettes when they had been making love.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Tetsuhiro yelled so that Senpai would be able to hear him in the living room.

"How is it my fault you have such a small amount of self-control?" Senpai yelled back.

Well, he supposed there was some truth in that. Senpai only needed to hug him and say that he wanted to be close to him and Tetsuhiro couldn't stop himself from kissing the stubborn and cunning man, not to mention taking him to bed.

'_So maybe Senpai won fairly after all.'_ Tetsuhiro smiled fondly, not yet thinking about moving. He was so very comfortable and relaxed, almost ready to fall asleep. Suddenly a very loud and very furious voice yelled, shaking him out of the beginnings of sleep.

"Morinaga! Where the hell are my smokes?"

Tetsuhiro gulped. "I've… thrown them all out. There're no cigarettes in our apartment!" he yelled with far less strength in his voice than Senpai.

There was a moment of complete and ominous silence.

"WHAT?"

**The End**

* * *

**Note:** Nice, don't you agree? *^-^* Leave me some reviews, please so that I'd know what you think. *^-^*


End file.
